


Wolfish

by TheEvangelion



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Lena Luthor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Biting, Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/F, First Time, GP, Girl Penis, Human Kara Danvers, Knotting, Muscles, Omega Kara Danvers, Predator/Prey, Primal Sex, Protective Lena Luthor, Ripped Lena Luthor, Rough Sex, Rutting, Werewolf Lena Luthor, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvangelion/pseuds/TheEvangelion
Summary: [Werewolf Lena/Human Kara/ABO knotting]It’s unusual for werewolves to bond with humans — unusual but not unheard of. It’s something Lena is still nervous about despite her status as pack alpha; always careful never to shift in front of her new bride, always scrupulous never to get too feral during their newlywed lovemaking. Kara doesn’t mind, always tells her wolfish alpha as much, but tonight Lena is going to shift and slip into her rut whether she likes it or not. It’s the first pink moon of their marriage, the season for new life to be bred and sealed by knot, and Kara is finally going to get exactly what she has been asking for.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 39
Kudos: 1330





	Wolfish

For four consecutive days and nights the snow came in a flurry as though all the stars were falling at once. The blanket of snow accumulated on top of the entire world, buried pavements, coated cars and hid them from the windchill. It was inconvenient, Kara did not care, her little insular world of the grand country pile was cosy and inescapable for both occupants now. Despite Lena’s best efforts — even a wolf wasn’t light-footed enough to make it across the top of the fragile sea of snow built and piled up outside without falling right through.

From the window upstairs, Kara smiled ruefully at all the paw prints and counted eight deep ditches in the snow that had been accrued while she was soaking in the bath.

“It’s not funny.” The chilly little brooder reached over and took the mug of hot cocoa from Kara’s cradled hands. Lena took a sip and darted her eyes out to the potholed garden then back to her wife’s chewing smirk. “It was very cold and it’s _not_ funny,” she reiterated and smoothed her long black hair.

“I’m sure you were wearing quite the coat,” Kara snorted to herself.

“I’m not a puppy. I’m not a little podgy dog who will keep your feet warm and fetch the newspaper. You understand that, right?” Her green eyes narrowed seriously.

“Of course I do,” Kara shot her an offended look and took the mug back. “I mean granted, the puppy thing, I need to work on that — but the other stuff? I’m well aware you’re not a labrador, Lena.”

“Then I don’t understand why you are not terrified because you should be, thoroughly.” Lena crossed her arms sternly.

“You’re my wife and you’re also wearing a cute sweater, you’re hardly terrifying.” Kara shrugged.

“An arranged marriage between two worlds. A small human girl sacrificed to the wolves—”

“You are my wife,” Kara reiterated and refused the sardonic dramatism. “It’s tradition. It’s sweet. Every hundred years the alphas of the six great packs take human omegas to honour the peace treaty — we courted for three months under supervision, we met each other’s family, you were very gentle and cautious and I love that about you but it’s time to stop with the sacrificial lamb thing. You are my wife, that’s just the way it is.”

Lena huffed a distinctly wolfish whine despite her presently human appearance. It piqued Kara’s ears. Lena was always meticulously careful about that kind of thing, inhuman noises like that either had to be forced out of her with an orgasm or stolen in small doses when she was asleep and unaware of her little growls and whines.

“Oh stop it!” Lena eyeballed her and became utterly aware of herself. “I _will_ lock myself in the cellar—”

“Don’t you dare!” Kara prodded her shoulder. “Why is it so hard for you to believe that I’m capable of loving all of you?”

“I know that you love me. I do, I know that.” Lena sighed and pressed her palms into the windowsill, shoulders pushing forward as she peered out in search of an escape. “I’m just scared you won’t love me tomorrow, Kara. There is a reason that your people only offer up a daughter once every hundred years. My kind, we’re not gentle. Not in the ways that count.” The alpha turned and forced a small, sad smile at her wife.

“Okay well that’s… that’s a stupid, pointless, moot statement.” Kara lifted her chin defiantly. “You are the only person I have ever been intimate with. This is it for me. I might be inexperienced but you are the only experience I have and it’s… it’s mine too. You don’t get to tell me that I’m not allowed to—” Lena cut her off with a concessionary kiss.

“Will you do something for me?” Lena pulled away and had that serious look in her bright eyes, the one that Kara felt powerless to deny.

“Of course.” Kara cleared her throat despite wanting to kiss her again.

“I want you to go to bed early tonight and get some sleep before it starts. I’ll be in my study but I just… I need to be alone while this happens,” the brooder finally conceded that, despite herself, tonight was going to be the night.

“All evening? I thought it only takes a split-second for you to shift?” That part widens Lena’s green eyes. “Oh relax, no, I haven’t seen you hunt. I just… I researched. I asked around.”

“You asked around?” Lena deadpanned and pushed her sweater slightly up her forearms. 

They seemed more muscular and defined, Kara noticed.

“Yes, I asked Sam, I talked to Veronica,” she remembered herself and put away the eroticism that came with her wife’s faintly vascular forearms. “I know you can shift quickly. And I also know what happens with your… you know.” Kara glanced down to her wife’s hips. “So if that’s what you’re worried about—”

“I’m not embarrassed about my knot.” Lena cleared her throat. “Well, I mean, I wasn’t embarrassed about it before.” She rolled her eyes dramatically.

“I know that you’re still you when you’re in wolf mode,” Kara soothed with a soft, reassuring voice and rubbed her alpha’s spine. “I trust you, Lena.”

“Well you shouldn’t.” Lena pushed her stare back to the window as though she were looking for some symptom of the moon beginning to rise, as though it could be felt within her before the cusp of first moonlight could be seen. “It’s not just my body; it’s my mind, my spirit. The pink moon… it makes me feral, Kara, and I don’t… I don’t like the way you romanticise it.”

“Well, Mrs Luthor—” Kara pushed up against Lena’s spine and wrapped her arms around her tummy, her lips idly drawing across the alpha’s neck in kisses. “I’m sorry, truly, but feral sounds very, very, very hot to me.” Lena’s ears visibly twitched.

***

Moonlight cut white ribbons across the bedroom. It was one, perhaps two in the morning. Outside the sky was bright and flurrying with fresh snow. Inside, it had been positively roasting all evening, the fireplace only now just beginning to calm into hot ash and dying embers. It was cosy, it was perfect, and the only thing missing was the big worrier.

The silky sheets were fisted and snuggled against, a pillow sandwiched and cradled between her slack naked hips, chest rising and falling with deep half-asleep breaths. Kara curled in the center of the gigantic four-poster bed like a lone ship at sea — she had tried to stay awake, ear tuned for every far away whine and transfigurative growl that echoed from the east wing, but the day had been as long as it had been hard fought, and so sleep came in sporadic short durations that Kara made as much of as she could.

The velvet curtains fluttered and stirred the naked body in the bed.

Kara pushed up on her hand and looked around, acclimating slowly to suddenly being awake. She rubbed the side of her eye until entire constellations appeared behind the lid like a tiny picture show. The room adjusted, shapes becoming discernible objects, the bright white snow still silently battering the window and accumulating outside, everything was politely as she had last found it some hours ago.

“Oh—” Kara startled as her eyes suddenly found two emerald green eyes. “Well hello to you too.”

She had imagined a wolf to be smaller, perhaps the size of a husky, somewhat domestic looking despite the fact she perfectly understood there was nothing domestic about a wolf at all. Kara stared at the silent gray wolf in the corner of the room, a giant, almost as big as her own shadow, every bit of jetblack fur stuck up and standing on end, deep green eyes frightfully focused and locked.

Slowly, the wolf’s mouth opened with a low, rumbling growl that emanated from the deepest part of its throat; every sharp bright carnivore tooth on display in its gigantic mouth. It was not feminine. It was not reassuring. Kara blinked and couldn’t make it stick that this apex predator and her slight-figured gentle wife were one in the same.

The wolf suddenly snarled so violently that it sent Kara scuttling back into the pillows. 

“No!” Kara remembered herself and barked back, finger pointed at the great beast as though she were scolding a puppy. “You use your indoor voice!”

The wolf suddenly fixed its emerald green eyes as though it had registered the statement, as though it remembered who and what they were to one another.

“You’re… you’re a lot bigger than I thought you would be.” Kara pulled her knees to her chest and appraised the giant creature with her tightly-wound attack posture. “I thought you would be—you know.” Kara gestured a small puppy-like parameter with her hands.

The wolf growled deeper as though she were unamused.

“Tough crowd.” Kara pushed out her cheeks and suddenly didn’t know what to do with herself.

The wolf leapt off its hind legs from the armchair and transfigured mid-jump. Lena stood up with her long black hair falling loose and damp, alabaster skin gleaming and pale, every sinewed fibre of muscle more defined like an apex predator; obliques, deltoids, the rounded caps of her shoulders, powerful and rippling. Kara opened her mouth and closed it again, blinking, her eyes gleaning the gorgeous naked creature at the foot of the bed.

Her face was nearly the same, and Kara was grateful. She always wondered if there would be a snout to deal with, or maybe whiskers at the very least, but Lena stood there too much like herself to make sense of. There were two jetblack cropped ears peeking through her long damp hair, they twitched, moved slightly, as though independent. Her teeth were different too. Her incisors were like knives, proud and sharp in the front of her mouth, resting on top of one another in dagger-like points.

There was also another appendage that was going to be a problem too if Lena wasn’t gentle. Kara swallowed hard and stared. It was perhaps as long as her forearm from wrist to elbow; thick and vascular, semi-erect and bouncing with a bead of precum gleaming the head. They had made love before, Kara had seen it before, felt it, been ravished with it, but the rut had apparently made it much larger and thicker. Kara understood perfectly that whatever tonight was going to be… it wouldn’t be a gentle, love-making affair.

Lena growled an inhuman noise that was too big and proud for her shuddering chest. Her eyes were bright emeralds, furious, hungry, predatory, locked and focused on the little body in the bed as though it were both prey to hunt and a mountain to climb and too much of both to make sense of.

“Can you… not make words?” Kara felt stupid for asking but honestly didn’t know the answer.

Lena’s twitching crimson lips parted with a small growl as though it were all she could do to confirm the suspicion.

“Oh, yep, that’ll do it.” Kara pushed forward on her hands and knees. “Very hot, Mrs Luthor. See, I told you… nothing to worry about.” She smirked and fixed a beatific expression.

She crawled towards her alpha as though this were a game, a roleplay, a meeting post between newlyweds still making stumbling and joy-filled explorations of one another’s arousal patterns. But she was a lamb tottering towards a hungry lion. Their rut and heat cycles had not yet quite aligned, Kara was still maybe two days away from the chilled sweats and trembling muscles that couldn’t rest, and so perhaps it was the cognitive clarity that provided the dissonance of self-preservation.

Kara pushed back on her thighs and kneeled in front of the shuddering naked alpha like a fearless little girl saying hello to the monster who lived beneath the bed — as though there was an implicit safety — as though Lena were merely playing dress-up. Kara had no more than a split-second to realise the error in judgement, Lena’s jaw almost unhinged from itself with the emenance of her snarl, jawline razor sharp, throat taut, eyes snapped open, her body pounced forward and buried the omega back into the sheets with a snap, hard.

Those dagger-like teeth snatched at her breast, buried in the flesh, Kara gasped and felt her lungs become entirely unfit for purpose as indented bruises formed instantaneously. Those alabaster pale shoulders were almost a mile apart, broad, stretched, every muscle thick and long. Lena’s hands bore the omega to the sheets by her wrist and throat. Kara instinctively fought back as hard as she could, slapping and kicking and digging her free palm into the wolf’s chest as though she could leverage their bodies away from one another.

“Lena!” She screamed the name loud enough to make those furry cropped ears flinch from the volume.

The wolf growled and dug her teeth harder into the breast, tongue lavishing the nipple, swirling and circling and forcing it stiff; the slaps and kicks—the physical weakness of it all—they were like lust-filled moans that aroused and encouraged the frenzied wolf further, a fight for dominance, one that Lena could not let herself lose.

“Okay, slow down, I’m not going anywhere, just—” Kara cried out as the bicameral woman on top of her grabbed and held her to the sheets by the jawbone instead.

Kara wanted to punch her. She almost did. Her fists clenched hard and her biceps twitched with the urge. But then Lena pressed her face further into Kara’s chest, nose buried against sturdy bone, inhaling deep shuddering breaths against the warm scent of the skin, panting, shaking, teeth trembling into the flesh she had caught between her incisors. It was as though she were rabid, in utter agony, her body fighting itself on a moment to moment basis. 

Lena was in there alright, Kara could see it clear as day.

They stayed exactly so for a drawn out and prolonged moment, both of them gasping and adjusting; Lena pinning her by the jaw, nose twitching against her pushing chest. Kara pressing her palm deep against the shoulder, nothing more than a sense of constant pressure rather than a fight. After a moment, the little palm slipped away from the rippling muscle.

Kara gently slipped her fingers over the top of the velvet soft ear peeking out from Lena’s hair. It twitched, moved slightly, the large pointed crop of ear was a pleasant sensation on her fingertips like soft chamois leather. Kara brought her fingers away and settled them over the hand holding her jawbone.

They both struggled for breath, acclimating to one another, a silent dance that they didn’t quite know the steps to yet, bumping and stepping on one another as they found the rhythm. Kara suddenly wasn’t scared anymore, as though she were changing, adapting and adjusting to the ferality of the pink moon too. 

With a peck, Kara’s lips pressed to the join of skin between her alpha’s thumb and pointer finger, and in this regard, they discovered one another for the first time all over again; terrified and awestruck by the other in a primal reduction. Kara stayed perfectly still, her heart thump-thumping, aware that they were just chemicals, neurotransmitters, the most reduced parts of an alpha and omega. It was… an arousing realisation. One that she allowed herself to slip further into. A moment passed and still Kara didn’t try and move, her heart still doing the thump-thump, her lips parting and pressing to her wolf’s sweating skin, a small little rabbit in the grasp of a lioness.

Lena released her teeth and the blood rushed back to Kara’s breast too quickly, the puckered indents ached a small death, enough to earn a tiny stifled whimper of pain. The alpha caught it in a sudden open-mouthed kiss, her lips soft and familiar, the taste of her swirling tongue intoxicating, a welcomed little reprieve as Kara adjusted to the whiplash of her own sudden arousal.

Lena’s hands quickly found the back small thighs and canted them into the sheets, their sweating skin gliding against the heat of one another as two little ankles settled into the groove of each gypsum white shoulder. Kara couldn’t speak, couldn’t formulate words, just feral little noises of approval as she grabbed the alpha’s gleaming biceps and brought her closer. The moonlight cut ribbons of light over their bodies, highlighted a hip here, a chiselled bit of rib cage there, and Kara felt as though she were seeing Lena for the very first time.

The thickness of Lena’s swaying cock was felt in brushes and stuttered prods, her head erupting with precum, her hips jutting and pressing against the wet, soft swell of Kara’s cunt in search of the opening. Their bodies pressed, tilted, wrapped, encapsulated the other, and all the omega could do was breathe nervously on the shoulder pressed up against her mouth, her lips smearing the skin in open kisses, nibbling and nipping, brain rushing both a thousand miles an hour and simultaneously stalled completely.

Lena snapped with a growl.

“Slowly! Sl— _slowly_ ,” Kara pleaded with a stuttered whisper as Lena put her whole weight on the backs of two trembling kneecaps.

Kara closed her eyes and tried to stifle the huffing whimper as the head of her cock pressed and sheathed against her tiny wet opening. Lena drew back tentatively, twitched away, and then all of a sudden the omega was filled to the absolute brim with one mercilessly hard stroke that joined their hips together.

Blue eyes snapped open, mouth wretched in a noiseless sob, fingers digging hard into the dips of Lena’s arms and pushing as hard as they could.

“Lena!” Kara cried aloud, pain searing the inside of her clenching cunt. “Please, it—Oh my _fucking_ god.” She huffed and felt arousal tight in her belly and a sharp pain in her tightest cove of muscle.

The alpha just growled and stared down at her with lust-filled eyes, hateful, loving, entranced, all of these things and none distinguishably. Kara tried to escape, on fire, stinging and unable to accomodate the bursting cock pressing as deep as it could inside of her. She wasn’t given an inch or a quarter. Lena pinned and held her just there, neck slackened forward with a cheek pressed to Kara’s own, refusing to be pushed out but careful not to press herself any deeper.

“It hurts,” Kara whimpered and felt her eyes sting. “It’s too big, Lena, it’s too—”

“Breathe,” Lena growled and kissed her. “You want a baby, don’t you? Let me give you one.”

The words took Kara by surprise and made a small flood of arousal. Yes, she wanted to have babies. Yes, she wanted a family. Though this was never going to be a soft, love-filled, tender attempt at pregnancy and she knew that when they first courted. This was a war, a fight, a breeding that wouldn’t stop until the pack alpha had bred and sired her mate round with the swell of a baby, and it was always going to be that way. 

Kara felt her discomfort become sacrificial and meaningful, because she was going to give her alpha a baby, they were going to make a new life together, breed and go to war until sunrise, and that was simply that.

“Good girl,” Lena moaned slightly and felt Kara relax on her cock. “There’s a good, good girl,” her voice was a low growl.

The praise was a tiny, tiny distraction from the throb of her fighting cunt muscles. Their rib cages pressed against one another with gasps and growls, fingers entwined and clutching as though it were the only way they knew how to be tender to each other. Kara whimpered and opened her thighs, relaxed her muscles a tiny bit, allowed it to hurt until it didn’t quite hurt as much anymore; the pain wasn’t necessarily unwelcome, merely unexpected, merely a rough kind of intimacy to be found in the absence of everything else, a tempest that brought out her own primal submissive nature like a moth beating against the light of Lena’s fiery rut.

“Mine,” Lena faintly growled the word into sweating collarbones, her hips twitching and waiting for permission.

Kara just nodded and gasped for air.

Lena became a big wave crashing over a tiny shipwreck, her slender solid hips riding forward slowly at first, crashing on the breaker, forcing as much of herself inside the wet little cunt gripping her cock as she could, until the gleaming body beneath her huffed and whimpered from the intrusion. She forced Kara’s legs back further, until her toes were nearly touching the pillows, arms trapped beneath her thighs, her round bottom glistening with sweat that kissed the alpha’s gypsum hips in tiny twinkles that caught the moonlight with every slow, hard thrust.

Lena snapped her neck back and released a violent, rip-roaring snarl that frightened and moved the dust, her hips burying forward with a thrust that took the air out of Kara’s lungs. It was as though something snapped and awoke within the omega. The tight little cunt fighting against her cock stilled and relaxed. It opened with hunger. It glistened and dripped with arousal. It became an entirely new thing to explore, to fuck, to conquer, to swell out and bury a knot inside of — these were the only concepts the growling wolf concerned herself with.

A small palm wiggled itself free and reached up, fingers slipping up and over the feral alpha’s angular, jutting rib cage until it came to settle over her breast bone. Lena growled hard, as though the moon had her heart in its grasp, as though the only thing she could do was to press forward, deeper, harder, anything to be closer to the little soother.

Lena pressed her lips to the gasping throat, tasted the pulse, felt it stutter and flicker on her tongue. Kara slipped her slender hands around and clutched the knobs of the arched spine on top of her, gasping, her thighs held wide while hips pistoned and fucked her harder and harder — as Lena’s cock filled her up until there wasn’t room left for breath or prayer.

“Softly,” Kara moaned anew and tucked her face forward, gasping, well aware that it would have the opposite effect. “Please baby, softly,” she whined and cried.

It made the fucking more ferocious, deeper, harder, sent their bones careening into one another so fast that it hurt in the best way possible. Kara was a moon in and of herself, that was how Lena fucked her, as though she were a woman built not just for love but also for war. That was how she felt. That was how Lena made her feel.

“Mine,” Lena hissed harder this time as she forced her omega to roll over.

Kara allowed it without protest, gasping and up in the clouds, belly slumped and pushing against the sheets with each sob of guttural pleasure. Lena’s palms pushed down and spread out her shoulder blades, and her slick cunt relaxed and welcomed the onslaught. The cock inside of her was relentless, the head pressing against her cervix in slow forceful thrusts, and none of it hurt anymore, although a tiny part of the omega knew that something primal and violent was coming.

It was enough to make her tight again with the brink of an orgasm.

“Breed me,” Kara grunted with her cheek pressed into the mattress. “Please, Lena, please fill me,” she whimpered and felt every muscle grow tight.

The wolf hissed and moaned and growled, fucked her hard, pounding away at her, hands pressed into each shoulder blade, cock relentlessly burying inside the hot dripping honeypot that gripped at her cock.

“Please,” Kara cried and rocked her hips back with force. “Please, please, please.”

Lena burst and erupted inside of her with a howl. Kara felt teeth snatch the back of her neck and bite down, hips drumming and fucking her senseless, she was allowed to orgasm now, her body understood this, her hips snapped and shuddered and took the rest of her body into the twinking abyss.

“Mine,” Lena growled between her clenching teeth and buried the twitching omega on her soft belly.

Her body twitched and rolled with waves of pleasure, Kara moaned and sobbed, her hot cunt filled and bred with her alpha’s seed. Lena poured inside of her, burst like a riverbank, pinned her by the shoulders and pressed deeper and deeper.

“Please, please don’t stop,” Kara cried out and fisted the sheets.

Kara felt something swelling and stretching her walls out, it was pleasant, as though her body was ripe and ready for it. The orgasms came in a polite flurry like the snow outside, one after another, flooding her with serotonin and endorphins while the wolfish alpha over her spine pounded and fucked her knot as deep as she could get it.

“Breed me, please, I want a baby,” Kara mumbled and cried into the pillow as the aftershocks rippled through her in tingly waves. 

She felt the alpha nod a tiny bit, teeth releasing the back of her neck.

“There’s a good girl,” Lena growled and dipped her forehead between her shoulder blades, huffing and satisfied. “Just breathe now, it’s going to be a lot to take but you have to relax and take it.” Kara shifted her hips uncomfortably, then again. 

She imagined that the swelling of Lena’s knot would cease and calm once the cum stopped leaking out, but it grew, still, stretching her cunt until it felt like a fist plugging her.

“Lena,” Kara mumbled and twitched uncomfortably. “Pull out, Lena, it’s hurting.”

“Kara, I can’t.”

“Lena, make it stop—” Kara winced and tried to push herself up. “It’s too big.” She felt the knot inside of her stop swelling, much to her relief, although it didn’t deflate or budge a tiny inch.

“It will hurt you far more if I try,” Lena whispered and kissed the sore little bite marks, gentle in her ministrations as though her mate had fulfilled her duty and therefore it was now her turn to soothe and calm.

“Lena!” Kara fisted and slapped the sheets as her cunt throbbed and suffered.

Lena pressed her down and laid on top of her. 

“I know, I know it hurts, but you have to take it until it goes down baby otherwise you’re going to hurt yourself—” 

Kara lurched forward and tried to get away from Lena's body, instinctively determined to tug free all by herself. She sobbed out and shakily sunk back into the bed as the knot anchored her sore cunt muscles to the alpha's hips.

“See?” The alpha gently kissed and huffed through her own pain. “Just be still, there you go, bring your knees up to your belly—” Lena reached and helped her tuck them under herself.

Kara gasped and cried. It relieved a tiny bit of the pressure but not enough to make the burning sting slip away. Her stomach cramped and throbbed, and she felt Lena still spurt in hot drips that her womb didn’t have anymore room for. She trembled and closed her eyes, huffing, wincing, her cheeks wet with a few small tears.

She felt Lena sigh against her spine.

“Give me your hand,” Lena conceded.

“Why?”

“Just… give it.” Kara did as she was told and reached behind herself.

Lena guided the fingers along her cheekbone, then the side of her temple. Kara felt a soft velvety cropped ear twitch under her fingers, and despite herself, she smiled and hiccuped slightly.

“You’re not being growly now,” Kara noticed and clutched the wolf’s ear softly.

“I did my job,” Lena answered instantly and rubbed the tummy in front of her. There was a pause, and then a guilty sigh. “I told you that you would think I—”

“Don’t,” Kara warned and clutched the soft ear a bit firmer. “You’re my wife and I love you, all of you.”

“Even my little pointy ears?”

“Especially your little pointy ears.”

“I’m sorry you’re hurting,” Lena slipped a hand underneath and rubbed her stomach idly. “You’re such a good, good girl.”

Kara moaned slightly.

Lena peered down at her in utter surprise.

“Was that your—”

“Be gentle,” Kara whispered and felt the first symptom of her heat. “You’re going to be gentle with me for the rest of tonight, and the weekend, and do everything I tell you to do, and be very very soft with your mouth, until _I say_ you’re allowed to stop.”

“So gentle with you.” Lena nodded eagerly and curled over her knotted little omega. “The gentlest.”

“And Lena?”

“Yes,” Lena kissed her wife’s shoulder-blade and smirked knowingly into the tiny bite mark on the back of her neck. “I will keep the ears.”

“And you’ll do the growl?”

“And I will do the growl.”

“And you will bite with the teeth but very gently this time?”

Lena sighed. “I will keep the ears, do the growl, bite your thighs very very gently, swish my long soft tail and be the big bad wolf who licks you clean.”

Kara moaned again and grew completely still.

“Baby, you know I love licking you clean,” Lena whispered in a low, husky moan and felt herself begin to deflate. “You taste so—”

“Do you really have a tail?” Kara interrupted as though she were utterly dumbfounded.

Lena blinked and wasn’t sure if she was joking.

“Lena…” Kara spoke calmly but on the inside she was a little girl with a brand new puppy. “Please, please tell me you actually have—” A long, soft, swishy black tail softly fell over Kara’s hip and presented itself. “A tail!” Kara squealed giddily.

“Kara, baby, light of my life. I say this with all of the love in my heart… how the _fuck_ did you not notice the five-foot tail?”

“You were being very bitey and hot and mean.” Kara shrugged and petted the swishy tail she was now utterly fixated with. Her voice absent-mindedly became high-pitched and cooey, “Who has the prettiest, softest, fluffiest tail?” she mumbled. “Oh look at that tail. Just look at that little fluffy-fluffer. Who’s the prettiest, cutest, most special little puppy?”

Lena sighed and couldn’t be angry, she had fucked her wife within an inch of her life, pounded a pregnancy into her the hard way around, knotted her and spurted until she was crying and damn near broken. This, among many other things she planned on doing tonight, was the very least she could do to make the soft little one happy. If her pack ever found out about it… Lena couldn’t even stomach the thought. 

“Such a pretty tail, who has the prettiest tail?” Kara continued to sing-song and pet it softly.

Lena cleared her throat uncomfortably and gave a little swish.

“I do.”

“And who’s the prettiest, sweetest, cutest little fluffy puppy?”

“I am.”

“Does someone have pretty little fluffy ears that need a scritchy-scratch?”

“Maybe.”

“Lena?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m just fucking with you, babe, but thank you for being sweet.”

[Find more bible study and join our Chaste Sisters In Christ group HERE](http://theevangelion.tumblr.com)


End file.
